


Bitten

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Doctor/Patient, Lingerie, M/M, Roleplay, Sexy Nurse Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury leads to an awkward encounter, but that awkward encounter leads to more than John Watson bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)

Despite John Watson's bravery and Sherlock Holmes' intellect, accidents still occasionally happened while on the job. That's why John was currently incapacitated. During a particularly brutal chase, John had fallen and really hurt his back. So now, John had to spend some time lying flat on his back. It was incredibly boring.

Sherlock was an attentive nurse though. He did his best to make sure that John had everything he needed. Mostly, John just wanted some company, but Sherlock wasn't always available. Oftentimes, he had work to take care of. So, John was frequently left with nothing to do. Because of his angle, John couldn't go on his laptop and even reading a book was awkward in this position.

“This must be what Sherlock feels like in between cases,” John thought. The only constant distraction he had was watching a spider on his wall build her web.

One afternoon, John was taking a nap. He was fast asleep when, suddenly, he was awoken by a sharp pain.

“Ow!” John cried as sleep left him. He felt as if he had gotten a crisp bite right where his thigh met his groin. He couldn't curl up to see what had happened. So, he slipped his hand underneath his pajama trousers and pants to see if he could feel what was up.

John could feel two bumps. One bump was definitely on his skin. The other bump seemed to be unattached. So, John pinched the second bump between his fingers and brought it to his face to see what it was.

“Oh, fuck,” swore John when he saw what was in his hand.

It was the spider that had been on his wall. He promptly flicked it away.

Just then, Sherlock came into the room.

“I heard you cry out,” he said. “Are you all right?”

“I think so,” said John. “I'm not really sure though. I think a spider just bit me. There's a definite bump on me, but I can't get a proper look due to my damn back.”

“Do you know what kind of spider it was?” Sherlock asked.

“No,” said John. “I flicked it away when I saw it.”

“Ok then,” said Sherlock. “May I take a look at the bite?”

“Um...” said John as he looked away embarrassed.

“What's wrong?” Sherlock asked. “Did the spider bite you somewhere private?”

“Kinda,” John explained. “It bit me where my thigh meets my groin. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said, “For Christ's sake, John. You're a doctor. I'm your friend. We're both grown adult men. Now, are you going to let me look at the bite or not?”

After a slight pause, John nodded. Now, it wasn't that he was embarrassed by someone looking at his groin. He was embarrassed by the prospect of Sherlock looking at it. Recently, John had been noticing more and more how attractive he found Sherlock. John knew that he needed some medical attention, but he didn't want these strange flutters in his stomach to betray him.

“I'm going to have to slide your pajama trousers and pants off,” said Sherlock.

John didn't say anything. He knew that if he spoke, his voice would waver. He couldn't have any of that. So, he just nodded his consent.

Sherlock pulled John's pajama trousers down to his knees. Then, he pulled John's red Y-fronts down just a bit. Most of John's penis was now exposed, but the head was still tucked inside the waistband.

“Oh, please don't get hard,” John silently begged. “That is the last thing I need right now.”

Sherlock stood on the floor next to John in bed and observed the bite.

“What do you make of it?” John asked.

“I need a new perspective,” said Sherlock. With that, he walked around so he was now at the foot of the bed. The next thing John knew, Sherlock was climbing into the bed, hovering over John, and putting his face oh, so close to where the bite was.

“Oh, God,” thought John. Then, he continued his mantra of, “Don't get hard.”

Because of the back injury, John couldn't sit upright, but he could curl up just a bit. He had to see what Sherlock was getting up to. When John looked down, it was like a vision out of a perverse fantasy. Sherlock's face was so close to his penis. His blue-green eyes were darting all over and his black curls were spilling into his face

John got distracted from, “Don't get hard,” and thought, “This is probably what it would look like if Sherlock was blowing me.”

Well, that did it. John couldn't concentrate anymore. All he could think about was Sherlock sucking his cock. Unfortunately, that made John get kinda hard. It wasn't hard enough for a full blown erection, but it was enough for John's penis head to pop out of his Y-fronts.

Sherlock noticed the stiffening penis. Then, he looked back up at John who was completely mortified.

“I don't mind,” said Sherlock casually.

Now John was just confused, but before he could say anything, Sherlock started talking again. 

“It's a bite from a non-poisonous spider,” said Sherlock. “It'll itch and possibly hurt, but you won't die. I'll get you some ointment.”

Then Sherlock looked back at John's penis and gently licked the little bit of oozing pre-cum off the slit. John was astonished and just kept getting harder and harder. Sherlock smirked and left the room.

“Oh my God,” thought John. “What just happened?”

 

\---

 

The next day, Sherlock brought some breakfast to John. It was a cup of tea, black with no sugar, and two pieces of burnt toast with no butter. It was a miserable excuse for a breakfast, but John was still appreciative nonetheless.

“At least he tried,” John thought. “Maybe he'll do better at lunch or at least remember to bring me lunch.”

Right before Sherlock left the room, John stopped him.

“Sherlock come here for a moment,” he said.

Sherlock did as he was told and stood at John's bedside.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Yesterday you said, 'I don't mind' while staring down my cock,” said John as a blush began to spread over his cheeks. “What is it exactly that you don't mind?”

Sherlock looked at John blankly for a moment. Then, he inhaled sharply and began to speak.

“I don't mind that my nearness to your genitalia caused you arousal,” Sherlock explained. “Also, I think the fact that I licked your penis indicated that I wouldn't mind taking care of said arousal. I find you very attractive, John. I want to do something about it, but not right now.” With that, Sherlock left.

“Holy hell,” thought John. “That was crazy. Sherlock wants to suck me off?” Then, it suddenly caught up to John that Sherlock was no longer in the room. “He doesn't want to do something about it right now though,” thought John. “Ok then. But when?”

 

\---

 

John's back was starting to get better. He still had to stay in bed, but at least he could sit up. Unfortunately, the days had a tinge of awkwardness now and John just couldn't figure out why. Sherlock would come into John's room, drop off his food and medicines, and leave without another word.

“Why is Sherlock acting like this?” John thought. “Is he embarrassed because I know he's attracted to me now? Why would he be embarrassed by this? He found out about my attraction to him first.”

Finally, one night, Sherlock broke his silence. John was sitting in bed, reading, when there was a knock at the door.

“Yes?” asked John.

Sherlock answered him by pushing the door open and standing in the doorway. When John looked up and saw him, his jaw had hit the floor.

Sherlock was wearing a snug, white corset lined with red fringe. Over where each nipple would be laid red circles with white crosses in them. Below the corset was a white tutu skirt also lined with red fringe. There were red suspenders that presumably led to some pants. On his feet, Sherlock wore long white stockings with red bows on the top and red platform heels with little white crosses on them.

“Don't stare like that, Mr. Watson,” said Sherlock with a playful lilt in his voice. “Now I just want you to relax. Let Nurse Holmes take care of you.”

John was just too stunned to say anything. He just gawked as Sherlock sauntered over to him. 

“How on Earth can he walk in those heels?” John thought.

When Sherlock got to John's bedside, he pulled off John's trousers and pants.

He looked at the almost healed spider bite and said, “Do you know what the best remedy is for spider bites? Massage.” Sherlock stretched out his hand. His fingers were just barely touching the bite when he stopped short. “It's probably very tender though,” said Sherlock. “Well, I'll just massage the neighboring area then.”

Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's testicles and started slowly massaging them.

“This will make you feel wonderful, Mr. Watson,” Sherlock purred. He was right. John was hard and starting to feel blissed out.

John finally found his voice and murmured, “Oh, God.”

As Sherlock fondled John's balls, he could feel them filling up. The tighter they got, the more noise John made.

“Oh, goodness. Sherlock,” John whispered. A light sheen of sweat appeared on John's forehead. It made Sherlock lick his lips. He started massaging John's testicles with a bit more fervor and his fingertips lightly brushed John's dark blonde pubic hair.

Then, Sherlock pulled his hand away. John almost whimpered at the sudden retreat of contact. He was very hard now and desperate for Sherlock's touch. Sherlock, on the other hand, looked shocked.

“Mr. Watson, something is quite wrong,” said Sherlock.

John could tell from the tone of Sherlock's voice that nothing was actually wrong. It was just part of the game.

“Your spider bite isn't getting better at all,” Sherlock went on. “In fact, I think you've been poisoned.” Sherlock flashed a sly smirk at John and said, “I'm going to have to suck out the poison immediately.”

John's eyes went wide and his mouth broke out into a huge grin.

“Yes, Nurse Holmes,” he said obediently as Sherlock crawled onto the bed. 

Sherlock dipped his head and took John's hard, leaky penis into his mouth. His lips nearly enveloped the whole things and he began sucking hard. John looked down at him. His head bobbed with each suck. His curls shook from the movement.

“Beautiful,” sighed John.

Sherlock made obscene noises on John's cock which caused him to moan.

“Oh, _God,_ Sherlock. _Yes!”_

Sherlock had so much of John's penis in his mouth, the the tip of his nose was nuzzling John's pubes.

“You're fantastic,” John murmured.

Sherlock could taste the saltiness of John's pre-cum.

He pulled off with a sinful pop and said, “You're delicious, Mr. Watson.”

“Keep going,” John encouraged. “I'm about to cum.”

Sherlock returned to the task at hand and resumed sucking. This time, however, he added licking to the mix. Also, John could feel a light trace of teeth.

Not too long after, John was cumming noisily.

“Oh, _God._ Oh, _yes_. Sherlock. _Sherlock, I love you.”_

Sherlock's mouth was full of cum and it was leaking onto his lips. He swallowed the load and wiped his mouth clean with a long, suggestive finger. Even though John was still feeling the afterglow of his orgasm, he wanted to return the favor for Sherlock.

“Nurse Holmes,” John said as Sherlock started to get off the bed. “Do you know what would make me feel better? A supplement. I think I need to consume an injection protein right away.”

Sherlock smiled wickedly at John's dirty suggestion and began stripping off pieces of his costume.

The first thing that went was the shoes. Next, Sherlock unclipped the suspenders and pulled off the stockings. Then, he shimmied out of the tutu skirt to reveal red pants underneath.

“Wait, are those mine?” John thought. He didn't have time to think about it too long because Sherlock immediately pulled off the pants and was sporting a substantial erection.

Sherlock was about to get back into the bed, but then he stopped.

“How do you want to do this, Mr. Watson?” he asked, not breaking character. “I don't want to hurt you.”

John considered this. Then he scooted down so he was laying flat on his back.

“Put a couple pillows under my head to support it,” John instructed.

Sherlock complied.

Then John said, “Now, sit on my chest. Get as close to my face as possible. Just be wary of my neck, ok?”

Sherlock nodded and then climbed over top of John.

He carefully sat himself down and asked, “Is this all right? Are you in any pain?"

John felt a little discomfort, but he was currently staring down Sherlock's massive erection. He was fine.

John opened his mouth and leaned towards Sherlock's cock. It was a little bit of a stretch, but the pillows helped. John began licking, sucking, and slurping. He glanced up and Sherlock who had closed his eye, there his head back, opened his mouth, and now had a deep blush going across his face. The air was thick with the smell of sex. Sherlock couldn't keep quiet.

“Oh, _Mr. Watson_! You're divine! Oh. Oh. _Oh, God!”_

John swirled his tongue around the tip of Sherlock's penis. He was leaking like mad. He knew that Sherlock wasn't too far off from his orgasm. Sherlock's hips started to buck a bit. Unfortunately, that caused John some pain. So, he wrapped his hands around Sherlock to keep him steady. While his hands were there, John took this opportunity to squeeze Sherlock's ass. It was nice and soft.

Soon, Sherlock was hitting his orgasm with a deep guttural moan.

“Oh, God. Oh, Mr. Watson. You're perfect. I love you.”

Once Sherlock was done crying out, he slumped off of John and laid next to him. He scooted a little closer so he could cuddle into John.

“That was amazing,” said John.

“Thank you,” Sherlock answered.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Ever since your penis popped out of you pants and said hello,” Sherlock replied with a smile.

John blushed a bit, but chuckled at the memory.

“Do you really love me?” he asked.

Sherlock kissed John's cheek and said, “I bought an entire lingerie set and roleplayed a sexy nurse on the off chance it would make you smile. What do you think?”

John chuckled again and said, “I guess you got me there.” He looked over at Sherlock and gazed deeply into his eyes.

“You're beautiful,” said John softly.

“Yes and I'm yours,” Sherlock replied. He gave John a light kiss on the lips and then said, “And I'll be yours forever if you want me.”

Now it was John's turn to kiss Sherlock.

When he pulled away, he said, “Well, I definitely want you and I'll keep you forever if that's all right with you.”

“Oh, I don't mind,” answered Sherlock with a sly, but loving, smirk.


End file.
